Bleeding Love
by doniLALALALALALALovesssssYOU
Summary: Luka Megurine was an almost-perfect girl. Pretty, smart, has many friends and was leaving peacefully with her boyfriend, Jiro Hayashi. Her life, like herself, was almost perfect but happiness doesn't really last forever, right? What would her new friend Kaito who instantly fell in love with her do to make her happy again? mostly lukaxjiro and lukaxkaito .. I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.
1. Just Be Friends

**LUKA POV **  
I was walking in the park early in the morning when I suddenly heard my phone beeping. I quickly opened my bag to take a look at my cell phone. I just received a text message from my boyfriend, Jiro Hayashi. The text message was empty. I was really curious why he sent me an empty message so I called him. "Hello? I've got your empty text message. What's up with that?" I asked curiously then I heard him giggling. "I have to tell you something." he said in a strange way. "What's that?" "Turn around." I turned around wondering why he was asking me to do so then I was surprised when I saw him there giving me a surprise kiss. I almost dropped my cell phone to the ground. "Happy 2nd Anniversary my dear girlfriend." I blushed really hard. He giggled when he saw my face so red. "H..Happy anniversary too, darling." "I would like to take you to a date if you're free tonight." I wondered what was that something. "Oh my sweet Jiro! Of course I'm free tonight." Then suddenly, he received a text message from his mom telling him to go home immediately. He rolled his eyes and held my hands. "Sorry dear. I really have to go now. I'll see you tonight ok? Don't be late." I chuckled "I should be the one telling you not to be late." He grinned with slight embarrassment and gave me a kiss in the forehead. "Ok then I'll try not to be late. I'll meet you at 7:00 PM. I'll be going now. I love you." "I love you too. See you later." He smiled at me and he ran off.

**JIRO POV **  
"Hey mom, I'm home!" I closed the door gently and walked towards the couch where she was sitting on. She seems to be thinking about something really serious. She usually smiles and asks about me, Luka and our plans. But now, she's being really quiet. "Uh, Are you okay, mom?" She looked at me in a strange way. She seemed like she was giving me sympathy but I don't know why. "Son, you love and miss your dad right?" I raised an eyebrow due to curiosity because of her question. "of course mom. He's my dad. Why are you asking anyway?" She frowned. I don't know if she frowned because of what she was thinking or because I sounded so sarcastic so I sat beside her and she tapped my back.

"Son, your dad wants us to live with him in America. The two of us. We will live there forever and we will never come back here. Great news right? We will be with your dad forever?" My mouth dropped. I was really shocked.

"great news? You call that great? I don't want to go there! It's not that I don't want to be with dad but I want to stay here and be with Luka! You know how much I love her right mom? "

She sighed and bows her head. "We have no choice. He's really sick right now. We have to live with him. We've been 8 years apart from him."

"But mom! How about my girlfriend? I am just going to leave her? Why can't he just be the one who lives with us here in Japan?"

"Son, he is sick. He can't travel. And he's got his job over there. If it wasn't for him, we won't have anything to eat everyday." she explained.

"But how on earth am I going to tell this to Luka? It's our 2nd anniversary today. We're going to have a date tonight."

She frowned "You're only leaving Japan. It doesn't mean that you have to break up with her."

"But what would a girl feel if her boyfriend tells her that they're never going to see each other again?" I cried.

"That will hurt a lot. But son, we have no choice. You know how much I want Luka for you too. It's also hard for me seeing you two like this."

"So when will we leave?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes.

"He already reserved two tickets for us. We will be leaving after 4 weeks." She said in a low tone of voice.

"4 WEEKS? That's not fair!" I screamed as my tears fall down my cheeks. "Mom, please let's stay here for a little bit longer. Please!"

"I'm sorry son."

**LUKA POV **  
5:30 PM and I already took a shower. It's just that I am really looking forward to our date tonight. 5:50 PM when I finished taking a shower and get dressed. I wanted to look beautiful when he sees me. I wore a simple long-sleeved dress, a white scarf, a pink stocking and a nice pair of boots. I put on a little make up and wore the earrings that he gave me on my last birthday. I looked at myself into the big mirror in my room. Jiro is usually 5-10 minutes late everytime we have a date but I was surprised when I heard his voice. "Luka! Are you ready to go?" I hurriedly put on a sweet-scented perfume and rushed down the stairs. "Coming!" I shouted. I opened my door and stared at him. He wore a green shirt with long sleeves, black scarf, black jeans and a brown pair of shoes. He looked really nice. He hugged me and kissed my cheek. "You look very beautiful tonight, dear."

"Thank you. You look handsome as well." I said with a slight blush on my face.

"Let's go now." He said as he raises a hand up to me.

I took his hand and smiled at him. "Ok. So where are we going tonight?"

He smirked "You'll be surprised."

I just smiled. He was holding my hand so tightly. I was happy. I felt really lucky to have him as my boyfriend. He never failed to make me smile since the day that we met. He always lights up my day whenever I'm sad. Because of him, I've made it through many storms. I really love him. And I knew it from the start that he also loves me very much. He's just really different from all the other guys in this world. Because he lives, I live. While walking, our relationship was the only thing that I could think of.

First, he took me to an amusement park with a very expensive entrance fee. It was very romantic. We saw many sweet couples like us. And then, he took me to the theaters. He picked a very romantic movie for us to watch and the tickets were very expensive too. After watching the movie, he took me to a place where you could see many pretty lights. He already spent a huge amount of money. I wondered why so I asked him. "What's up with the expensive date tonight, hmm?" He just gave me a very colorless smile and that made me worried a lot. "Are you okay?" He suddenly took my hands and kissed them. He held both of my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "Just enjoy our date tonight, okay dear?" He smiled at me again and I smiled back. "Feeling hungry now?" he asked.

"uh, yeah." I answered.

"What do you want to eat, my lady?" he giggled.

"Anything will do." I replied smiling at him.

"Hmm, how about I take you there?" he said while pointing at a 5-star restaurant.

"What? Let's just eat somewhere else. Let's eat somewhere that won't cost you a lot.

"But I want to eat with you there." He said in a childish tone.

"Aww but-"

"Please." He said while trying to make a very cute face.

I giggled. "Okay then."

He opened the door for me and escorted me to my seat. Suddenly, a waiter walked towards us. "May I take your order, ma'am and sir?" As I look at the menu, I felt like leaving because all the food looked so expensive. Then Jiro started talking. "I guess I want all of the most delicious and most expensive food in the menu." I was very surprised. "Yes, sir" Jiro wanted the most expensive food here! "T..the most expensive?" He giggled and nodded. "Yeah. I want to give it all to you tonight." "But why would you do that?" I asked. "Because I love you, silly." He replied. I felt ashamed of myself because we usually have a Dutch-treat but he won't let me spend my money tonight. "I love you too. But don't you think that you're spending too much?" "It's okay. As long as you feel happy." He said with a sweet smile on his face. I just smiled back yet I was still feeling a little ashamed. After 20 minutes, a bunch of waiters came out with a lot of delicious-looking food with them. They placed it on our table. "Everything looks so delicious." I said. "Yeah." He replied. We ate all of the dishes. We were satisfied. All of the dishes tasted so good. He suddenly took a hand of mine and put a ring on my ring finger. "happy anniversary, dear. I really love you." He whispered. "happy anniversary. I really love you too." I replied when tears started falling from my eyes. "Thank you very much, Jiro." "My pleasure." And then, I noticed that he gave me that colorless smile again. I wiped my tears and held his hands. "Is there anything wrong?" I asked.

"Luka, I am giving this to you as a.. as a," he replied but I interrupted.

"As a what?"

He sighed "I am giving this to you as a goodbye gift"

When he said that, I melted. I wanted to slap him. My heart was thorn into pieces. I felt anger, sadness and pain at the same time.

"What the heck do you mean?!" I cried.

"Dear! I'm sorry. Me and my mom needs to live with dad in America." He explained.

I sighed and tried to relax. "You're coming back right? When?"

"Luka.." he whispered.

"Damn it! Answer me!"

"We're never coming back. I'm sorry"

"Never coming back? But what about us?" I asked while tears were falling down my cheeks.

"Hey.. It doesn't mean that we need to break up. Right?" he said in a low tone of voice.

"Jiro, long distance relationships never really worked. Some does. But you're never coming back."

"So what?"

"I hate you."

He started whimpering when I said those three words. It hurt me a lot. I didn't want to see him hurt because of me. So I walked out. He didn't do anything to stop me. I went home. Suddenly, I received a text message from him. He told me to meet him tomorrow at 8:00 AM in the park. I ignored him. But something inside was telling me to go. I had this feeling that all the people that I love leaves me. I didn't do anything but cry until I fell asleep.

After that day, I went to meet him at the park. I hanged out with him like nothing happened. I was with him but I didn't feel any joy since I knew that he was leaving. I felt like pushing him everytime he hugs me and slap him everytime he kisses me. Though I wanted to do those things, I never wanted to lose him. I know that he knows that I am still bothered about the situation even though I told him that I already accepted his apology. Three days have passed and he noticed my weird actions. For me, he acted so childish and stupid for asking me what's wrong while he knows that he is the reason. The next day, I thought of leaving him but something deep inside is telling me not to do it so instead, I ignored his messages and calls. I also didn't show off in our dates.

_I remembered early yesterday morning _  
_Why do I feel _  
_As if I'm gathering piece of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers _  
_I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things _

_I already knew deep inside my heart _  
_That the most painful choice would be the best _  
_My self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats _  
_I wonder when we can talk _

One afternoon, I heard my phone ringing. And as expected, it was him again. But that time, I felt like answering his call. "Hello? Luka.. Why weren't you answering my calls? Where have you been? I've been so worried." "I just didn't feel like talking to you." "But why? Did I do something wrong? Anyway, look outside your window." I immediately looked outside and saw him in my front yard. I went downstairs to talk to him.

"So why were you ignoring me?" he muttered.

"Don't play stupid. You know that I'm still upset."

"Dear. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing. Even if I tell you to stay, you will still go right? You will still leave me alone. This whole thing is just so dumb."

"W..what do you mean?" he murmured in a low tone of voice.

"Jiro,. I'm.."

"You're what?! Damn it.. Luka don't say it!" he said as he gripped both of my shoulders.

"I still love you. But Jiro, I'm breaking up with you."

"You're what?! L..Luka.. I don't understand why you need to do this."

"Just deal with it to make it more painless when you leave!"

"No! I can't let you do this."

"Just leave me alone" I said bitterly as I walked out.

_In this slowly decaying world  
A path for my struggling self  
I carve in your colorless smile  
I pulled off the plug_

Fate that allowed us to meet  
The darkness interrupts countless and relentless time  
"So this is how it is..." I murmured  
Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks 

I left broken-hearted Jiro alone. I went to the beach where he used to take me every summer. There, I made many precious memories with him. I didn't really want to leave him but it seemed like I needed to. I did nothing but think about what I did all day. The morning after that, he kept on calling and texting me again. I kept on ignoring. Then I saw the album that has pictures of me and him. Dumbfounded, I caught myself crying. I choked with tears as I saw our pictures. When we were still young, when I started having a crush on him, when he confessed his feelings for me until the day when we got together.

_I remembered the season when we first met  
And your sweetly smiling face  
I push the present to the past and received the scars that we both got  
Our hearts are full of thorns_

Even in this frustratingly continuing relationship  
I sadly can't change my heart  
I was loving you, I didn't want to be apart from you  
But I have to say it 

Two weeks have passed and he stopped sending me text messages. He stopped calling me too. Two weeks we didn't see each other. Two weeks full of sadness. Few more days, still no communication until that night. I've received a text message from him. "Hey Luka. It's been two weeks and 2 days since we last talked to each other. I'll be honest with you. I still can't move on. Tomorrow will be our flight. I really hope to see you before I leave. Please come. I'll be waiting for you at 8:00 AM in the airport. 9:00 is our flight so don't be late. I still love you very much and I will really miss you." After reading, I felt really weak. My vision was all hazy. But still, I preferred to ignore him.

_The rain that pours on my heart  
Dazed and terrified, even my vision is blurry  
I anticipated the hurt  
But my body can't move _

I still love him so much too. I didn't want to be separated from him but I couldn't understand myself why I keep on ignoring him too. I don't know. I couldn't stand it seeing my sweet Jiro leave my side. I still want to be with him. I still want to see him. But I can't just see him leaving me. I'd do anything just to be with him. I'd do anything just to have him back. I really love him. If I could really just go back in the past.

_Once more, once more  
If my wish can come true  
I want to be reborn many times  
I'll go and meet you from that day _

**JIRO POV **  
The day of our flight has come but still no signs of Luka. I still keep on wondering what she's doing. I miss her hugs and kisses. I guess I wouldn't be waiting for her anymore. It was already 8:45. My heart was like being stabbed by thousands of knives. I'll never ever see her again. If she could just really understand what I feel right now. 8:50. Almost time for us to go. Mom seemed really sad too because of what I feel. She knows how much I love Luka. 8:55. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I wanted to stop it but it couldn't be helped. 9:00. Goodbye Japan. Goodbye my dear friends. Goodbye my love. "JIRO!" I turned around to see who was calling my name. And Dear Goodness! It was Luka.

_I shouted until my voice was dry  
The echo reverberates in the empty air  
Although there was nothing left  
After the chains were removed _

There was a guard chasing her. She ran to me and we hugged each other tightly. The guard couldn't do anything about it. I felt really happy. I heard my mom calling my name. And I told her to give me 2 minutes.

"Luka. I'm so glad you came. You don't know how happy I am to see you." I muttered bitterly.

"I'm so sorry if I ignored you. I'm so sorry. I still love you too and I guess I always will."

"I guess this is goodbye. I will always love you no matter what. I will miss you." I said with a slight smile on my face.

"I will always love you and miss you too. Goodbye Jiro."

"Goodbye Luka."  
I gave her a soft kiss in the lips. I couldn't control myself even if I know that we are now only "friends". And after that, we let go of each other's hands. "Jiro! Hurry up!" mom said to me. "Ma'am, you are not allowed to go in here. Please come with me." The guard said to Luka. Luka went away with the guard and I boarded the plane with mom.

_Fate that connected us  
Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life  
Goodbye my loved one... This is the end  
Now we look go on without looking back _

**LUKA POV **  
Jiro's gone now. I already miss him. Even if I know that he's never coming back, I still hope to see him one day. Goodbye my friend.

_This is the end_


	2. The Vocaloids

**LUKA POV **

"Ma'am, it's really against the rules to enter this part of the airport. I'm afraid that we have to hurry up before anyone sees you here." The guard said as pulled me away from Jiro. "Get off me." I said then I pulled my arm away. "I have my own legs. I can walk my way out of here without you." I walked away. I became really numb as I walked my way home. My sweet Jiro was gone. But wait… I still wanted to go to that amusement park where he used to take me. I wanted to recall those precious memories that I made with him.

**KAITO POV **

I was in an amusement park. I was about to go to the mall and buy some new clothes but I haven't been there for a long time. That amusement park is really great. There are many ice cream stores there. When I go there, I feel like I'm a little kid again. I went to my favorite ice cream booth and ordered one cone for myself. "One cone of strawberry ice cream please." The lady handed me the ice cream and I stared at it for a little while to enjoy its beauty. When I was about to lick it, a girl bumped me. It's not like she didn't care or something but it seemed like she was thinking about something really serious so she didn't bother apologizing. I stared at my cone again and the ice cream was gone. I looked at the ground and saw my ice cream there. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! My ice cream!" I yelled. She finally snapped out of it. "Uh, oh… I'm so sorry." She nervously said. I just hate it when I see ice cream being wasted. I couldn't help panicking. She obviously wanted to stop me from panicking too.

"Don't worry. I'll buy another one for you. Please stop. I..I…"

"You will?"

She was relieved when she saw me calm down. "Yeah. Wait here."

She went to the counter and ordered two cones. She handed one cone to me. "Thanks a lot!" I said happily. It was strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup and cherry on top. I ate the ice cream like a little child. I looked at her face and she looked really surprised by my reaction. I just realized that I was acting really stupid in front of her. Not just that. She looks so beautiful. Her pink hair looks so silky. Her skin looks so smooth and her nose is not too pointy nor too flat. It is just right. Her lips look so soft and kissable. But what attracted me the most is her sapphire eyes. She was staring at me. Her eyes were shining like stars. The next thing I knew, my ice cream was already finished.

She giggled. "You have ice cream on your face."

I freaked out. "Where?"

"Let me get that for you." She said as she wiped my face with her handkerchief.

"T…Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I frowned. "I'm sorry. I must've looked so stupid when I saw my ice cream at the floor and while eating the ice cream that you bought for me."

"No. It's cute."

"It…It is?" I said. I couldn't really believe it.

She smiled. Boy my heart melted. "It's really cute."

"Thank you…again"

"You're welcome."

She frowned. I wanted to see her smile again. I asked her what's wrong but she didn't seem to hear me. I dragged her to the nearest bench and touch her forehead. "Are you sick?" I asked. She just shook her head. She then broke into tears. Again, I was panicking. Did I do something wrong? I really wanted to make her stop. I tried to tell her jokes. I know that my jokes are always corny but I really wanted to cheer her up. She stopped crying then she looked at me. She wanted to wipe her tears with her handkerchief but she remembered that she used it to wipe the ice cream on my face so I used mine to wipe her tears away.

"What's wrong? Tell me."

"M…My boyfriend... I mean… My friend."

I was disappointed to know that she's already with someone else. But wait… I just met her. What was I thinking? I had a little conversation with her. Talking to me seemed to relieve her. She started to calm down. She told me what happened to her and her ex boyfriend. Seeing her sad made me twice as sad as her. I don't know why but I just hated seeing her that way. I decided to change the topic to cheer her up.

"Hey! Are you currently living with anybody now?"

"Huh? No. I'm living on my own. My parents and my brother died years ago."

"Oh… That's so…sad. But hey! I belong to the Vocaloid Family. We are a group of people whose lives are so much involved with music. We live under one roof too. If you want, you can live with us."

"Really? You'll take me home with you?"

"Yeah!" I said then I looked at my watch. Oh my. Meiko's gonna kill me. It's already noon time. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Luka. Luka Megurine. How about you?"

I smiled. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like her. "Kaito. Kaito Shion. Let's go now Luka." I grabbed her hand. It was so soft. I ran home with her. When we arrived, I heard her panting. I was so stupid. I didn't even think about her. Good thing that I still had that mineral water that I bought earlier. "Water?" I offered then she smiled. Holy Moly! That smile again. It makes my heart beat faster. She drank the water and I pulled her inside. "I'm home!" I yelled. We heard some rackets to the kitchen so we went to see what was going on.

"Just give me the chocolate and we won't have any problem!" Rin shouted.

"You already had yours." Gumi shouted back.

"No I didn't!"

"Girls, SHUT UP!" I shouted too.

Both of them paused and landed their eyes to Luka. "Oh myyy!"

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Luka greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too." Gumi and Rin greeted back.

"Girls, this is Luka-san. She's a new member of the family. She…"

"So pretty!" Rin said then she tackled Luka. "My name is Rin Kagamine. I've always wanted a pretty nee-chan like you. My other nee-chans are pretty too but I wanted one like you. Pretty, cute, tall, simp…" she stated then I covered her mouth.

"That's enough Rin." I said but she bit my hand. "Oww!"

Gumi tackled her too. "Hi Luka-nee. My name is Gumi Megpoid. Like Rin, I also wanted a nee-chan like you."

Luka hugged them back. She seemed to be happy. Suddenly, Gakupo and Miku came in.

Gakupo raised an eyebrow. "What happened to this place? Why is it a me…" His eyes widened. "OH MY GOSH! Who is she? She's so hot"

Miku elbowed him. "Idiot."

"Her name is Luka Megurine. She's a new member of them family. From now on, she will be living with us."

"My name is Miku Hatsune. You'll love it here Luka-nee!" Miku said and surprised Luka with a hug.

Luka hugged her back. "It really seems like it."

"My name is Gakupo Kamui." He said in a very excited tone.

"Nice to meet you Gaku-nii"

"Nice to meet you too." He said in a disappointed tone because he didn't want Luka to call him Gaku-NII.

"WHERE THE HECK IS KAITO?"

Deep silence ensued. "M…M…M…Mei…Meiko…" I whispered.

She walked towards me. Luka seemed to notice that she was going to beat me up. "You're dead Bakaito."

"Hi Meiko-nee!" Luka greeted.

Meiko was a little shocked. Monster Meiko transformed into a calm person "Oh! Hello there. Are you a new member of the family?"

"Y…Yes. My name is Luka Megurine."

"Welcome to the family, Luka-san! You'll be singing songs with us from now on. You'll be considered as our new sister! You are really going to love it here."

"Thank you. Thank you everyone."

It kinda ruined the mood when Meiko said that she's now considered as our new sister. I almost forgot that the Vocaloids should only love each other in a brotherly and sisterly way. Afterwards, Len came in. He was surprised. I could see it in his eyes that he was interested too. I just hope that he wouldn't be my opponent at winning Luka's heart. Gakupo too. Oops. I forgot. I should only love her as my sister.

"Keep it down. I'm trying to sleep." Len said.

"Is that anyway to act when we have a new member?" Rin asked.

"Fine then. My name is Len Kagamine. I'm Rin's twin brother. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to my room."

"Ok Len-kun. Sleep tight."

"And your name is?"

"Luka. Luka Megurine."

"Tell the others to keep it down okay Luka? You too. I don't want to be disturbed again." He told Luka then headed back to his room.

"How rude." Meiko said.

"It's ok guys."

Luka is just so sweet. I really wish that I could hit on her. Maybe bringing her here was a bad move. Oh well. At least I'll be able to see her everyday. I know I just met her but… I can feel that I already love her.

**LUKA POV **

Miku is kind. I really like her. But I can feel that there's a part of me that she doesn't like. I'll try to change it. Rin and Gumi, I really liked them too. They are just so nice. Even if I just met them, I can already tell that they're going to be awesome housemates and little sisters. Gakupo is nice too. He seems to be the shy type but I'll try by best to be open with him. Meiko seems to be strict and tough but I can feel that she's really kind too. I want to know her more. About Len, he's the first person who treated me that way. It was kinda embarrassing but it made me like him. Not in a way that it's possible for me to fall in love with him but I wanted him to be my friend. Kaito. He reminds me a lot of Jiro. He's so sweet and gentle like him. He somewhat made me happy too. I really hope that he'll be a very good friend. I have a new family now. I'll always love and treasure Jiro. But now, I found a reason to move on and take care of my new family. I know that I will be happy with them. I already love them.


	3. Give Love A Second Chance

_3 years later _

**LUKA POV **

I just finished eating breakfast. I went to the living room and saw Meiko there. She smiled at me. "You're in charge with the groceries today, Luka." I smiled back at her then she gave me the grocery list. She also gave me money then Len came in.

"Are you alright, Meiko? You're putting her in charge of the groceries? What if she loses your purse again? She's just too air-headed."

Meiko clenched her fists "Len! How could you? You should learn some respect."

"It's alright, Meiko-nee. He's telling the truth anyway."

"No! This kid needs to learn some respect." She yelled.

Len became more pissed off. "Truth? You bet I'm telling the truth. See? She admits that she's stupid."

"Alright then. She's going to the grocery store whether you like it or not. If you want, you can come with her to make sure that everything's alright. But don't you ever embarrass her in front of many people or else I'm going to kick you out of here."

Len smirked. "Sure. I'm in to that. Come on… Luka."

**KAITO POV **

I was talking to Rin at the kitchen but then I heard Meiko yelling. Oh brother. What's her problem again? I went to the living room to check it out.

"Truth? You bet I'm telling the truth. See? She admits that she's stupid." Len said.

"Alright then. She's going to the grocery store whether you like it or not. If you want, you can come with her to make sure that everything's alright. But don't you ever embarrass her in front of many people or else I'm going to kick you out of here."

"Sure. I'm in to that. Come on… Luka."

What Meiko said really got into my nerves. That's not fair. I've always wanted to go out with Luka even if it's just the grocery store. Len has been treating her badly and he gets to spend time with her? No way. I won't let that happen. I don't want that kid to hang out with my girl. Whoops. I mean my sister.

"I'll go out with her! I've got nothing to do anyway. And Len has to practice his new song right?"

"He's finished with it. You have to work on YOUR song." Meiko said.

"B...but…"

"No buts! You two can go now."

Luka and Len left the house. I pouted then Meiko tapped my back while chuckling. Why is she tapping my back? How does she know that I am this disappointed? Wait… Does she know my feelings about her? If she does, is she really tapping my back to comfort me? Or is she just teasing me? Argh, whatever.

I waited for Luka and Len to come back. It's been a whole hour. Did Len do something to Luka? Did he yell at her at the grocery store? Or did he harass her or something? What did he do? Did he do something bad? I am really having a bad feeling about this. I'm so worried. Maybe I should go after them. I can't let that Len do something bad to Luka. I should really go afte-

"We're back!" Len shouted as he entered the manor with the grocery bags.

Luka followed him inside. "Meiko-nee?"

Meiko took the grocery bags from Luka "That was quick. Thanks Luka and Len."

"You're welcome." They both replied.

"So are you guys cool now?"

Len snorted. "Like I want to be friends with her." Then he left the living room.

Meiko sighed. "That kid."

"It's ok Meiko-nee."

"Luka! Are you okay? Did something happen?"

She gave me an innocent look "Like what?"

"Kaito is just too concerned about you, Luka." Meiko chuckled as she left the living room too.

"Why would you be concern about me doing the groceries? Are you thinking that I'm air-headed too?"

"No. It's just that uhm, uh."

"What?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"The grocery store is haunted. I don't want you to be a victim of that haunted grocery store."

She giggled. "Haunted huh?"

"Uhm, I…have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

**LUKA POV **

I was expecting for him to tell me the truth that he thinks that I'm air-headed because I don't see anymore reasons for him to be THAT concerned. Then I was surprised when he held my hand and dragged me to his room. What's up with him? He's acting really weird. He just sat on his bed and said nothing. I think that it would be rude if I just leave him alone while I'm having a feeling that he dragged me here for some reasons. I looked outside his window then he hugged me from the back. "Luka" "K…Kaito?" "I have to tell you something." I giggled. "You just told me that you have to tell me something then you took me here. What is it really?" I asked. "Turn around." When he said that, I just remembered Jiro. I froze. I turned around then like what Jiro did 3 years ago, he gave me a surprise kiss in the lips. I closed my eyes. All I can see now is… Jiro…

"Luka, I love you." I heard an angelic voice said.

"I love you too, Jiro." I said while still closing my eyes.

"WHAT?" Kaito moved away.

I moved away too "Kaito?"

"Jiro's never coming back." He said then he pulled me close to him again. "Luka, it's time to move on. He's gone. I'm here. Love me."

I pushed him away. "No! Stay away. Please." Then I ran out of his room and went to the living room where the other three girls are there.

"Luka-nee? What happened to you?" Gumi asked.

"Yeah. Why are you panting?" Rin asked too.

Meiko kinda sensed what happened. "Just continue watching T.V. girls. Luka, come with me." She pulled my hand to the dining hall.

"Meiko-nee, Kaito is…he" I was trying to pick the right words to say.

She hugged me. "Luka, even if you always see me beating up Kaito, I want you to know that he's a very special brother to me. Luka, he has been trying to stop his feelings for you ever since you came here."

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. "Meiko-nee…" I whispered.

"You're a really good girl. Move on, Luka. Kaito has always been there for you. You have to admit that…he reminds you a lot of Jiro. I'm sorry if he had to do it in a very wrong way. But he already gave you too much time."

"But I still love Jiro. And we have some rules here Meiko-nee."

She let go of me. "I know that. But… Since you came here, you've always been happy but I know that you still feel loneliness. Let go of the past, Luka."

"Meiko! You, me, Miku, the twins and Gumi have to go to a meeting with the manager." Gakupo interrupted.

"What? Why?"

"It's because we haven't been having any solo concerts lately."

"Oh ok. But when?"

"We have to leave right now."

Meiko sighed. "Cook something for you and Kaito because I haven't cooked anything yet for lunch."

"Come on Meiko. Bye Luka." Gakupo said.

"Bye Meiko-nee. Bye Gakupo-nii."

"Bye Luka. I promise that we'll be back as soon as possible." Meiko said then went away with Gakupo.

I was still thinking about what Kaito did. Meiko is right. He does remind me a lot of Jiro. But… I want Jiro to be the only man that I love. I went to the living room. Gumi and Rin left the T.V. on. I took the remote control and turned it off. Kaito suddenly came in.

"Luka,"

"No!"

"Luka, look, I'm sorry." He muttered.

"You know, what you did was really terrible."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll give you time to forgive me. I know that you hate me right now."

I sighed. "Kaito, don't do it again, ok?"

"I promise."

"I forgive you."

His sad face transformed into that happy and cheerful face that I know. "Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Then nothing happened, ok?"

"Okay."

"Uh, I'm hungry. What did Meiko cook for lunch?"

"She hasn't cooked anything yet. I'll go cook for the both of us."

"Nah. Let's just eat outside. I'm too hungry to wait. My treat."

"We won't eat ice cream okay?"

He pouted. "Okay. Is it okay for me to hold your hand while walking? No malice. Promise."

I giggled. "Okay."

He offered a hand to me and I took it. We went outside and walked together then he suddenly stopped.

"Wait… What do you want to eat?" he giggled.

"Anything will do." I replied smiling at him.

"Hmm, how about I take you there?" he said while pointing at the 5-star restaurant where Jiro took me on our 2nd anniversary.

I froze again. "Let's just eat…somewhere else. Somewhere that… won't cost you a lot."

"But I want to eat with you there. Please." He said in a childish tone like how Jiro did.

I can't explain what I'm feeling. "Okay then."

And just like what Jiro did, he opened the door for me and escorted me to my seat. I was really numb that time. Kaito… he reminds me too much, just too much of Jiro. The next thing I knew, there was already food in front of us. My mouth dropped. All of the foods were also the same dishes that Jiro ordered. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Then let's chow down." We ate all of the food. The waiter walked towards us. He put the money in the small envelope that the waiter gave him. He offered his hand to me again and we went home.

"Well, I'll go practice my song now, Luka."

"Okay. Uhm wait!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I smiled.

"My pleasure." He smiled back then he went to the music room.

Since I've got nothing to do anymore, I just did some chores to lessen Meiko's work when she comes back. It was already 7:00 PM when they came home from the meeting.

"That was one long boring meeting!" Gakupo said.

"Yeah! I'm exhausted even if I just sat there all day." Gumi yawned.

"I'll go to the music room to practice our new song. Come on, Len!"

"Kay, Rin."

"I'll go practice my song too." Miku said.

Meiko snorted. "That stupid manager! I just want to sleep."

"Anyone want dinner? I'll go cook some."

"No thank you, Luka." Gakupo said.

Gumi yawned again "I'll go to my room and sleep. I'm too sleepy. It's so cold at the manager's office."

"Me too. I'm too annoyed to eat." Meiko said.

Since no one wanted to eat, I just bought ABC soup for me and Kaito and we ate together. After eating, I went to my room to get some sleep too. All the lights were turned off. Suddenly, someone opened my door. "Goodnight my sweet angel. Sweet dreams." Someone whispered knowing that I'm already asleep then closed my door. It's Kaito's voice. He called me his sweet little angel. Jiro used to call me that. Maybe… it is really the time to move on. Jiro's never coming back. Kaito… you've been a very good friend. Is it really the time for me… _to love you back?_


	4. Tell Me That You Love Me

**KAITO POV **

I woke up early in the morning and the manor is just so quiet. I wonder what happened. I went to see the dining hall but no one was there. They're supposed to be eating breakfast by now. I saw Gumi holding a tray with a glass of water and chicken soup on it. "Good morning, Gumi. Where's everyone?" "Everyone is in the twin's room. Rin has a fever." Poor Rin. She always catches a fever. I followed Gumi to Len and Rin's room. Everyone was sitting there. Of course, I sat next to Luka.

"Well at least she got a little better." Len said. That kid sure is a negadroid but at least he still shows that he cares when someone is in need.

"Yep. But there is only one more medicine left."

Meiko looked at Miku. "Don't worry. Gakupo is on his way home. He went to the pharmacy to buy some more."

Gakupo came and he was shivering. "All of the pharmacies and drugstores are closed today."

"What? But why?" Gumi asked.

"Most of the stores and convenience stores are closed too. Maybe people didn't go to work today since it is so damn freezing outside."

Meiko sighed. "It seems like someone has to go to the hospital to buy some medicines for Rin.

"I'm not going back outside. I might die."

"Don't worry Gaku freak. I'll ask someone else."

"How about I go with Miku?" Gumi suggested.

Meiko shook her head. "No. You girls are too young. You might freeze your butts off outside. I could but I have to do some household chores."

"I'll go." Luka said.

"I…I'll go with Luka-san."

"Hey I thought you don't want to go back outside. I'll go with her." I contradicted.

"Kaito's right. Okay. You two can go now."

"But I thought that Kaito-kun has a song to practice." Miku murmured.

"And what is more important here, huh Miku?"

Miku didn't say anything then me and Luka went to our way. She was all quiet. Does she still hate me? Oh I'm so stupid for doing that thing. I wish I didn't do it in the first place. Well at least… I found out how soft and warm her lips are. Even if it was just a stolen kiss, it really felt good. "Kaito…" I heard her say. "Yes?" "Will you hold me? I'm cold." I blushed from what she said. "S…sure." We held hands as we walk together. When we were already there, we bought Rin's medicine. We were about to go home when we saw a patient that ran upstairs while being chased by a doctor and nurses. To be honest, I don't really care. "Kaito. We got to find out what's wrong."

"H…huh? But it's her problem. Not ours."

"But we have to help her. She won't listen to them." She said then she ran off following the doctor, nurses and the patient.

I went after her too. We ended up calming the patient down who wants to commit suicide by jumping off the rooftop.

"Stay back! Stay back or I'll jump off."

One of the nursess sighed. "Calm down, Lily. Just come with us and we promise that we will do anything to…"

"To what? To make me expect for nothing?"

"Lily, calm down. Come here." Said another nurse.

"You don't just know how it feels to have cancer, do you? Let's finish this to make it more painless for my family and friends."

"Wait!" Luka yelled.

"And who are you?" Lily asked stubbornly.

"Lily, please come with them. If you kill yourself, it will be more painful for your family and friends. Please use them as your inspiration to fight cancer. Don't you want to be with them for a longer time?" Luka said.

The patient, Lily whimpered. "But I can't take it anymore."

"You can. I know that you can. That's why you're here. You're here because your family and friends believe that you will survive. I know that they're all praying for you. All you have to do is fight. Don't let them down."

Oh Luka. You're not just beautiful and nice. You're also smart. Lily didn't say anything but she finally listened to the nurses and the doctor. "Let's take her in. It's cold out here." Said the doctor. "Thank you very much." Said one of the nurses. "You're welcome." Luka replied. They took Lily inside but when me and Luka were about to exit the rooftop, the wind blew the door and it won't open. Wait. IT WON'T OPEN? No wait it's really cold up here. "Help!" I screamed. No one seemed to hear me.

"Kaito, what are we going to do?" she asked worriedly.

"I…I don't know. No one seems to hear us."

"We have to get out of here."

We did everything that we could but nothing worked. Stupid wind. But wait… maybe this is a good thing. I'm stuck with Luka on the rooftop. Oh what's the use? I can't hit on her.

**LUKA POV **

We're stuck on the rooftop. It's so freezing. We have to get out. But how? Well at least I am stuck with Kaito. Even if he did such a thing, I still feel safe around him. Kaito was trying to break the door knob but he couldn't. It'd be wrong if he breaks the whole door right?

"Oh, I give up!" he screamed.

"Kaito…" I muttered.

"Yes, Luka?"

"Please find a way out. I'm cold."

He took off his scarf and wraps it around my neck. "There."

"But how about you? Just take it back. I'm already wearing my own." I was about to give it back but he stopped me.

"I'd rather freeze my butt here than to see you feeling really cold."

I blushed. That's so sweet of him. I know that he's already tired but he kept on finding a way how to get out. I helped him but heck I don't think that there's a way. We sat on the floor.

"I guess all we can do is sit here and wait for someone to come." He said.

"Yeah."

I still feel cold. I am shivering but I'm also trying to hide it from him. Suddenly, he took of his jacket. He put it on me.

"There."

"Kaito, this is too much." I took it off and tried to put it back on him but he snatched it from me and put it on me again.

"I'll be fine."

"You won't. Take this back."

"No. I'll be fine really."

"But…"

"You wanna know why?" he asked then he went to the side of the rooftop and screamed. "Because I love you!"

I followed him because I'm getting worried that he might fall down. "Kaito…"

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be okay." He said then he started screaming and jumping again. "I love you! I love you Luka Megurine! I love you!"

I tried to pull him away from the edge but then he ran to the other side and kept on screaming, laughing and jumping. Does he really go kinda like insane when he feels too cold? I knew he shouldn't have given me his jacket.

"Kaito, stop that."

"I want the world to know how I feel about you."

"But Kaito…"

"I LOVE YOU, LUKA!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO KAITO!" I screamed. Wait. What the heck? Why did I…? Oh no. I didn't mean to say that. I mean… Gosh. What did I just say?

A sudden silence ensued. He finally stopped what he was doing, thank goodness. He became really quiet. He walked towards the door again and I followed him. The door still won't open. He stared at me and smiled. I was so embarrassed so I looked away. I heard him chuckle. I closed my eyes then I felt his arms around me.

"Do you still feel cold?" he asked.

"No. But I know that you are."

"Heh. It doesn't really matter. Now, about what you just…" he paused then he coughed. "Do you really mean it?"

"No. I just wanted to stop you from screaming like a crazy person there."

He let go of me. "Oh." He was obviously disappointed. "We have to get out of here." In that point, he kicked the door really hard then it opened.

"You should have done that a while ago."

"I know. I just wanted to spend more time with you." He gave me a goofy smile. "Sorry."

I smiled. "You know what? It's okay."

He smiled back. "Let's get inside."

We went inside then he closed the door to the rooftop. He was so quiet while we walk together on our way home. When we got home, Meiko pulled us inside.

"What took you so long? Kaito, why aren't you wearing a jacket and a…" then she landed her eyes on me. "Aw… What a gentle man. Thank you, guys." She took the medicine that we bought.

Kaito was still quiet. He went to his room. I shouldn't have said that in the first place. He's really disappointed. I followed him to check if he was alright. As I open his door, I can hear him sneezing. He was lying on his bed.

"Kaito? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly then I ran towards him and sat at the right side of the bed. I touched his forehead. Why am I so worried? Why am I feeling like this?

He smiled at me. "I'm alright."

"You're obviously not telling the truth."

He hugged my arm. "Well, at least you're fine. As long as you're fine, I'm fine too."

"I'll just cook some soup for you and Rin." I was about to stand up but he hugged my arm tighter.

"No. Please stay. Meiko will definitely cook some for Rin."

"How about you?"

"I'll be fine as long as you're here."

I think that this is wrong but why do I feel this comfortable around him? "Kaito…"

"Please stay close to me. Luka… Will you love me back?"

I pulled my arm away then stood up. "Not again, Kaito."

He got up from bed then moved closer to me. "I'm not asking you to stop loving Jiro."

"Kaito… Jiro is the only man that I love."

"Fine." He gripped my shoulders. "Then if he IS the only man that you love, look at me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me."

I looked at him in the eyes then I froze. It should be really easy for me to do that but why can't I say it? I have to do this to prove that I don't really… I love him. No. I can't love two guys at the same time. This is wrong. I pushed him away then ran to my room. I locked my door. I can't love Kaito. I have to stop my feelings for him. I have to choose Jiro.

**KAITO POV **

She ran outside my room. She has nowhere to go in a point of time like this except for her room. I want to go see her but the door is locked. I knocked. I know that she knows that it is me. She opened the door gently and I went in and locked the door again.

"Kaito! One more thing about your feelings and I'll never talk to you again."

"I'm asking you to do something very simple. If you don't love me then look at me in the eyes and then rub it on my face. If you do that, I promise that I'll never bug you ever again."

"Kaito…"

I trapped her to the wall. "Look at me in the eyes!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Tell me that you don't love me."

"I…I don't…"

"In the eyes!"

She looked at me in the eyes with tears forming in her eyes. "I…I don't… I…"

"Spit it out!"

"I…I"

"SAY IT!"

"I love you!"


	5. Meiko's Errand

_**I believe this chapter isn't my best. But oh well. For the sake of the update. I'll be continuing this story now. LOL**_

_RECAP_

"Kaito! One more thing about your feelings and I'll never talk to you again."

"I'm asking you to do something very simple. If you don't love me then look at me in the eyes and then rub it on my face. If you do that, I promise that I'll never bug you ever again."

"Kaito…"

Kaito trapped Luka to the wall. "Look at me in the eyes!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Tell me that you don't love me."

"I…I don't…"

"In the eyes!"

She looked at him in the eyes with tears forming in her eyes. "I…I don't… I…"

"Spit it out!"

"I…I"

"SAY IT!"

"I love you!"

_END OF RECAP _

**KAITO POV **

"I love you too." I said calmly. She loves me. Why does she have to make everything so complicated? She broke down in tears and collapsed on my chest. I hugged her.

"I can't love you. I don't want to love you. I love Jiro. Only Jiro." She muttered.

"Why? What does he have that I don't? Is he really that special to you? Luka! He's never coming back! He's so far away from you. But I'm here! I'm here for you and I always will."

She pushed me away from her "Stay away! Stay away from me! You just don't know what I feel. How painful this feeling is. You'll never feel this way! You don't know what it feels like to have someone that you really love leaves you alone."

Wait. What?! I suddenly became angry. How dare she say that I don't know what she feels? Does she know what I feel? How dare she say that? How dare she?

"What the hell did you just say?! Do you know what I feel? I know how it feels like to lose the people that you love. Why do you think am I here? If they didn't leave me, then I should be with my real family, right? How about you? Do you know how it feels like to love someone who loves you back but prefers to love another someone who left her alone? Do you?"

"Shut up, Kaito. Get the hell out of my room!"

I gripped her shoulders tightly not caring if she's hurt or not. "Do you know how it feeeels like to know that you can never have the person that you love? Do you, Luka? DO YOU?!"

She just cried out loud. Someone is probably hearing us right now. I don't care. Well, at least not now since I'm mad.

"You know what? Jiro is unfair." I said in a low tone of voice. "He's gone but he didn't really leave. I give up. Forget about everything that I said. And if ever someone is hearing us, don't worry. I'll cover things up for you." I said while letting her go.

She has gone quiet. I walked out of her room not daring to look back. I don't want her to see my cry.

**LUKA POV**

I pushed him away "Stay away! Stay away from me! You just don't know what I feel. How painful this feeling is. You'll never feel this way! You don't know what it feels like to have someone that you really love leaves you alone."

"What the hell did you just say?! Do you know what I feel? I know how it feels like to lose the people that you love. Why do you think am I here? If they didn't leave me, then I should be with my real family, right? How about you? Do you know how it feels like to love someone who loves you back but prefers to love another someone who left her alone? Do you?"

"Shut up, Kaito. Get the hell out of my room!" I yelled.

He gripped my shoulders tightly. It was painful. But not as painful as what I feel inside. "Do you know how it feeeels like to know that you can never have the person that you love? Do you, Luka? DO YOU?!"

I wasn't able to say anything. I just cried. I hate this feeling. I just hate it.

"You know what? Jiro is unfair." he said in a low tone of voice. "He's gone but he didn't really leave. I give up. Forget about everything that I said. And if ever someone is hearing us, don't worry. I'll cover things up for you." He let go of me.

I didn't say a word. I felt terrible. Am I really that selfish? He walked out of my room obviously feeling weak and lonely. I love him. I can't believe I love him.

**MEIKO POV **

I knew it. Something's between them. It's against the rules but why is it like I want to help the both of them? Crap! I'm the leader here, right? I can change the rules whenever I want. Kaito is stupid but he stood by my side since the day I met him. He's just like my little brother. I always beat him up but I love him…a lot. Luka, she's such a sweetheart. Such a perfect girl. I love her dearly. She has been a member of the family for only three years but it seems like she's the one who understands me the most.

My mind is made up now. I'm going to help them. Wait. Is it right that I'm listening to their conversation right now? Shall I join them? Crap! Meiko!

"You know what? Jiro is unfair." he said in a low tone of voice. "He's gone but he didn't really leave. I give up. Forget about everything that I said. And if ever someone is hearing us, don't worry. I'll cover things up for you." Kaito said then I heard some footsteps coming closer.

Kaito's leaving Luka's room. The door opened. And Kaito was…crying? He's obviously crying. Tears are rolling down his eyes as he closed the door again. He was surprised to see me. He looked away and wiped his tears. He avoided me and tried to leave as fast as he can.

"Kaito!"

He stopped. "Yeah?"

"It's already past lunch. You and Luka haven't eaten yet."

"I'm not hungry." He went to his room not caring if I was calling his name. That's not very normal of him. He wouldn't ignore me like that. He must be very serious about this. It's love. Of course he's serious. Ding ding ding! I have a plan! Oh Meiko, you're such a genius.

I knocked on Luka's door and checked what she was doing. Oh geez. She was just sitting there in the floor whimpering. I wanted to comfort her but it'd ruin the plan so I pretended to not notice it. "Hey Luka! Mind getting me some sake in the storage room?" She hurriedly wiped her tears away and answered "Sure." She didn't want me to see her cry so she was bowing as she exited her room. Perfect!

Next stuff, Kaito's room! I went to see the moron. He's definitely devouring a whole gallon of ice cream right now. I entered his room without even knocking. And I was right. "Hey, Kaito! Get me some sake in the storage room."

What the hell? He ignored me. "HEY KAITO!"

"Wh..what? Oh. It's you."

"I said get me some sake in the storage room. NOW!"

He still looked upset and seemed like he didn't want to follow me but went away as well. Now, let's rock.

**KAITO POV**

Stupid Meiko! She doesn't really care about her homies. What important for her is she's always happy. She's so selfish. But duh. It's not like I can do something about it.

Forget about my anger. I hurriedly went inside the storage room to get Meiko some sake. As I opened the door to enter, someone was exiting holding a bottle of sake in her hand. Wait. It's Luka! What is she doing here?

"You guys really need to talk. I won't let you out until you settle things up." Meiko said then slammed the door and locked it.

"Hey! Let us out! This isn't funny, Meiko!" I roared.

I was really pissed. I already had enough. I wasn't ready to see Luka yet. I kept on forcing the door to open like I wanted to break it. Meiko. I hate her. I know Luka might never want to talk to me again but does she really need to rub it in? I hate her. I really hate her.

"Kaito." Luka muttered.

"Y…Yeah?" I replied while still facing the door.

"I'm sorry. I was being so selfish. I don't like seeing you like this. I was being unfair and… and…" She sighed. "I'm sorry."

She hugged me from behind. Holy cow! I think I'm taking back the things I said about Meiko.

"I forgive you." I squeezed her hands then faced her. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so pushy. I…"

She gave me a peck on the lips. "I forgive you too."

Okay. Now, I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach. Oh! Someone please slap me. This can't be true.

"Kaito? You there?"

I finally snapped out of it. "Oh! I'm sorry. But… is it really okay for you to?"

"Yeah." She smiled. I hugged her and she hugged me back. Oh boy!

Someone suddenly opened the door.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Len.

"Oh. We were just…" I tried to explain.

"This is the storage room! This place is not for flirting! What the hell is up with you two?"

"Well, excuse me! You're the one who's getting us wrong! Next time, will you mind your own business?"

Len is usually grumpy when talking to Luka but now, he looks actually happy? What's up with this kid?

He chuckled "I'm sorry." Then his black aura returned. "Now get out of my face."

Me and Luka went away then Meiko saw us in the kitchen.

"So you guys cool now?" she asked.

Luka smiled. "Yeah."

"Great! I knew you guys couldn't resist each other."

I blushed. "Wh-wha?"

Meiko winked at us. "Oh you know what I mean. Forget about the rules. Mmkay?" and she left the kitchen.

"Forget about the rules?" I asked.

"Yeah." Luka answered.

"So does that mean…?"

"I guess so." She smiled.

"Oh, Luka!" I bear hugged her. I was very happy. Well… We were very happy.

Many months have passed right before us. We were the perfect couple. We usually go out on a date and stuff. Everyone was fine while Miku was acting all weird. We also had duo concerts and it seemed like our fans really liked us. Well, some are not. But duh. The important thing was we were happy together.

**LUKA POV**

For the first time in so long, I felt happy again. It's like the hole in my heart has been patched up. Everyone is right. It's time to give Kaito the love that he deserves. And him, he's too fragile. Like when we're playing jokes with each other and I suddenly become quiet for some reasons like I forgot to do something or so whatever, he gets worried that I might be mad at him. It's not a bad thing. It's actually kind of cute. Kaito and Jiro have so much similarities. But I love Kaito because he IS Kaito. Now, I'm all his. All his. I belong to Kaito now. And he belongs to me too. I love him.


End file.
